


SGA VEGAS

by anuminis



Series: SGA Art Shindig 2011 [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vegas, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Stargate Atlantis AU: Vegas, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>made for the <a href="http://sgaartvalentine.livejournal.com/34739.html">SGA Art Shindig</a> 2011. Prompt by sgamadison "The Team as an elite crime fighting squad, ala CSI or Criminal Minds."</p>
            </blockquote>





	SGA VEGAS

[   
](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/SGA%20Art%20Shindig/crime-1.jpg)

[   
](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/SGA%20Art%20Shindig/crime-vegas-1.jpg)


End file.
